


A Remedy for Self-Depreciation

by kingkongraisinbran



Category: Danganronpa
Genre: F/M, First Time, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 22:38:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19877221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingkongraisinbran/pseuds/kingkongraisinbran
Summary: This is another fic that started out as a self-indulgent self-insert, so let me know if any errors slipped through the cracks while I was reformatting it to be in the second person.





	A Remedy for Self-Depreciation

**Author's Note:**

> This is another fic that started out as a self-indulgent self-insert, so let me know if any errors slipped through the cracks while I was reformatting it to be in the second person.

“Are you sure you really wanna do this with trash like me?” he asked you. As surreal as it was that the two of you were finally going to have sex, you were more disappointed that Nagito was still degrading himself so much. You had been dating for a few months and were excited to experience his body. 

“Of course I want to, Nagito. You’re not trash, and in fact, you’re looking especially hot tonight. Maybe you should ditch some of those clothes,” you said with a smirk before touching your lips to his. Time seemed to stop whenever you kissed, the world unmoving as you felt his tongue swirling around in your mouth.

After making out for what felt like an eternity, you made the first move, unbuttoning your blouse and letting it slide off of your body, hitting the floor. As he noticed this, Nagito removed his jacket and started to take his shirt off when you broke the kiss to say “Let me get that for you.” you slowly lifted his shirt, making sure to savor every single time you touched his skin. 

“(Y/N), I should be the one helping you undress,” Nagito said as he unhooked your bra, pulling it off with little difficulty.

Both of you naked from the waist up, you started to caress every inch of uncovered flesh before Nagito started to fondle your breasts. He moved his face toward you and lightly traced his tongue around your nipples, causing you to let out a groan of pleasure. Startled by the noise you had made, Nagito moved toward your face to ask “Are you alright, (Y/N)? What did I do wrong?”

“Nothing,” you said in a breathy voice, “That felt amazing, so amazing that I think you deserve a reward.” you pulled his head back to yourself and resumed kissing as your hand began to stroke him through his jeans. Knowing he would make another self-deprecating comment, you started to suck on his lower lip while continuing to grope him. He let out a moan after a short while and said 

“Trash like me doesn’t deserve to be with someone as beautiful as you, (Y/N). You don’t have to worry about pleasing me.”

By this point, it had become a nearly instant reaction for you to kiss him when he started to talk like that. After breaking the kiss, you whispered in his ear. “I want you to feel good. You deserve to enjoy yourself, and nothing will make me happier than your pleasure,” before starting to unbuckle his belt. He stood up and allowed you to remove his pants while, once again, cherishing every single time that you got to feel his skin.

After you had removed his pants, you momentarily stood up to remove your own jeans before returning to your knees wearing nothing more than a pair of pink, cotton panties as he took a seat at the edge of the bed. You pushed his upper body down on the bed, leaving him lying down. As you slowly returned to your kneeling position, you worshipped his body, kissing him from his navel down to the waistband of his grey and white boxers. Your mouth moved farther down to lick him through the fabric of his underwear before pulling the waistband down to reveal his manhood.

It looked even larger than it had felt while he was clothed, but unwilling to be fazed, you gently ran the tip of your tongue up the bottom of his shaft. Once you got to the head, you swirled your tongue all around, causing him to moan in ecstasy as you moved his hard dick into your mouth. Determined to maximize Nagito’s pleasure, you moved his upper half in and out of your mouth before being comfortable with taking his entire length.

His moans grew louder as he went deeper inside until he was completely in your throat. You could feel Nagito pulsating in your mouth as he exclaimed: “I’m almost there, (Y/N)!” As he said this, he finished in your mouth, filling you with the warm and saccharine flavor of his cum. After swallowing it all, you lay down next to him on the bed asking if he had fun.

Exhausted, Nagito said to you between heavy breaths “Is this what true hope feels like? I can’t do any more tonight though. I’m sorry I wasn’t much use-,” before being cut off by a kiss. 

After breaking the kiss, you whispered to him “You were incredible. We can hold off on round 2 for the time being because I just want to spend the rest of the night curled up next to you.”


End file.
